


The Club Member

by Twigs and Berries (TwigstheShifter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: D Club, Multi, dudebro speak, fontcest if you squint, sanscest if you squint slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/Twigs%20and%20Berries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry walks in on something unexpected while searching for his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club Member

‘Where on earth could my lazy bro be this time?’ Blueberry thought to himself. He had checked all the regular napping places, he checked the bar, he checked the smoke shop, but his older brother hadn’t been there. He huffed then started stomping home, it was the only place he hadn’t checked.

“Papy?” Blueberry called as he walked in the door.

Sure enough, he was home but he was standing in a circle with Fresh and Classic? They were all staring down towards each other’s shoes, being secretive and mumbling. Papy and Fresh looked up when he heard him come in, but Classic was still looking at whatever.

“Yo! Wassup, broham?” Fresh waved at Blueberry to come over.

“What’re you guys do-” as Blueberry got closer he saw they all had their dicks out “Why are your pants down!”.

“we’re having a d club meeting.” Classic shrugged.

“Dude, do you want to join?” Fresh shouted excitedly.

Papy started laughing.

“N-no I. I.” Blueberry stuttered.

“It’s cool dude, we’re all bros here. Just whip it out.”

Blueberry was mortified, here he was just innocently looking for his brother and now he’s being peer pressured into exposing himself.

“I don’t know” Blueberry mumbled.

“C’mon man, it’s nothing. I mean, we all have em out, so stop being a pussy and let us see your cock.”

Papy stopped laughing, smacked Fresh and shook his head as if to say ‘hey don’t call my bro a pussy’.

“you don’t have to if you don’t want to. d club is on a voluntary basis only.” Classic winked.

“Dude don’t wink, it just makes it weird.” Fresh whispered to Classic.

Classic and Fresh started to argue whether winking made things uncomfortable.

“OK!” Blueberry shouted,”Just, let me get it out…”.

Papy raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t expecting his brother to be alright with this, let alone participate. Fresh grinned and his sunglasses read ‘YA SS’, Classic made room for Blueberry to join the circle. Blueberry fumbled with his belt before unveiling the goods, he was a little embarrassed.

“ _bro_ ”

“Dude, you’re _hung_. I mean, I know this isn’t too rad to say but I was thinking, y’know with how you were acting… it’d be littler. Like, not like mircopenis sized but, well maybe micropenis sized how small do you have to be to qualify for that?”

Papy was unfazed, it was his brother and he had already seen it before on occasion.

“Yo, let me touch it.” Fresh’s eyes widened.

“What?” Blueberry was taken aback.

“Bro, don’t be gay, let me touch your dick.” Fresh got a little closer.

“Uh,” Blueberry looked up at his brother whose expression was unreadable “sure, I guess.”

Fresh got down on his knees and gently gripped Blueberry’s member. His sunglasses read ‘DI CK’ as he inspected the surprisingly large cock. He lifted it up to look underneath it, then let it fall to watch the bounce. He ran his finger down its length, it was smooth. Fresh measured his girth with his fingers to compare it against Blueberry’s. Once he was finished he sniffed and stood up.

“No homo, bro.”

“i dunno, man, that seemed at least a little homo.”

Blueberry was half hard after that experience. No one had ever touched him like that, it was so analytical.

“Yooo, wicked boner!” Fresh praised.

“yeah.”

“YOU CAN PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE.” Papy reassured.

“I-it’s alright.” Blueberry thought for a moment, “Can I join the D Club?”

“Broseph, you’re already a member.” Fresh clapped a hand against his back, with his sunglasses reading ‘LM AO’.

They all laughed at the dick pun and continued the rest of the club meeting as planned.


End file.
